Lighting Our Hearts
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: It's almost Bella's birthday, and she wants only one thing: Silver to spend it with her. But, he's mourning Blaze. How will Bella get Silver to come out, and lighten up his heart? SilvBell


**YES! I AM BAAACK! ^_^ Did'ja miss me? Hmm? Well, as you can see, this ISN'T a Twilight fic. *Que gasps* YEEAHHH… It's a SONIC THE HEDGEY-HOG FIC!**

**Okay, here's the deal:**

**I have my own Sonic fan-charrie. **

**Yes, her name's Bella. Why? 'Cuz it's MY name, dammit! **

**She is AWESOME! :D She can CREATE light, and is… BLIND! **

**Her love is Silver. He's the best, other than Shadow! :D**

**Silla **

**Anyways, here's my little fluffy Shadilla friendship beginning. **

**BPOV**

"Silver! **Silver**! Wait up! Good grief, would you mind waiting for the blind girl here?" I yelled out in frustration; he was going _way_ too fast.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Bells. Totally forgot," came the sheepish reply from the shimmering white colored hedgehog that was now in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-_huh_. Well, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I asked, I hoped it was something special, seeing as it was my 16 birthday that day. Suddenly, Silver was still, and quiet.

"Bella, I'm doing something important tomorrow," he spoke as if he was being suffocated. I smiled; was it a surprise party?

"Okay!" I nodded. "Well, come on! The ice cream is _callin_g to me, and I'm starved! Let's goooo~!" I squeed, running towards the ice cream that I KNEW was there. Pretty soon, I was in front of the ice-cream parlor, and I heard a childish voice greet my ears from over the counter.

"Hiya, Bellabear! What's up?" asked one of my few friends, Amy Rose.

"Not much, Amy. Not much. Hey, can I have the usual? Just make it a triple scoop," I ordered. Within a few minutes, I had a chocolate chip cookie dough sundae with extra whipped cream and warm caramel drizzled everywhere. My cherry was substituted with a strawberry, and I sighed as the smells assaulted me. I ran to a table, sitting in record time.

As soon as I took my first bite, I moaned in happiness and pleasure, and heard a laugh.

"Only you can enjoy ice cream that much," teased the second hottest guy I knew. I grinned.

"You know it! So Shads, what flavor this time? Chocolate Mint? Or, Strawberry Swirl with chocolate whipped cream?" I guessed; he grinned. I knew him well.

"Oh, and Rouge is about to walk in, in about 50 seconds," I informed him. His eyes were probably widening, and he was probably cowering behind me. Yep, he was behind me, whimpering in pure fear.

"Save me," he cried out quietly. I sighed; couldn't I eat in peace anymore?

Sure enough, Rouge came in, and ran to Shadow, following the whimper of terror. As soon as she saw me, though, she sneered. I really didn't like her; she always ticked me off for some reason.

"Well, look what the _bitch_ dragged in! If it isn't **the** little sob story of the town! Who are you sleeping with _now_, slut? You can't be _that _good, since you can't see!" Rouge spat out, her words all like slaps in the face. I took a deep breath, and

_**WHACK**_!

Rouge was flying back, and I was standing, my fist right where she was standing only minutes earlier. I heard a _whoomph_, and a cry of pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA POUND YOUR BODY INTO THE GROUND!" she screamed at me, running with her hand held up. I waited till she was right in front of me, and I caught her hand right as she was about to slap me.

"Listen to me slowly. I will not take insults from **anyone**, _especially_ from a **whore** like you. I do _not_ have a boyfriend, I have _**never**_ been romantically engaged with someone, and I am **NOT** going to take being bullied by someone of such a low level! You have to pay someone to love you." I twisted her arm, causing her to scream out.

"I _can _and _will _kill you in an instant. Now, leave **me** alone, leave **Shadow** alone, and let me _**FUCKING EAT MY ICE CREAM**_!" I roared, snapping her arm and throwing her onto the floor. I sat back down, and pat Shadow on the head.

"Okay, you're safe now Shadow," I told him. I was immediately hugged. I knew my face portrayed shock; no one except Caroline and Aidan ever hugged me. I softly hugged him back.

"But, if you don't let me finish my ice cream, I will give you to her wrapped in a bow," I growled. He was gone as soon as I had finished saying 'cream'. But he could hear me, and I felt him shiver.

I picked up my spoon, and dug in.

[Four minutes later]

I sighed, totally finished and full.

"Silver! I'm done!" I called out to the bushes. I heard them rustle, and I felt the familiar aura that he gave off.

"Good, now, let's transfer you to Aidan now. I really need some sleep." I pouted.

"Mou, but we were supposed to do something fun today! It's not fair!" I whined, stomping my foot. He sighed.

"Bells, pleeeaaaseee! I need sleep! I crave it! I want it so badly! I-" I cut him off.

"Okay, stop making it sound like you want to screw it. That's just messed up. " He laughed, and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked.

"Put me down!" I yelled, hitting him in the back. Suddenly, we were flying. I growled; he knew I didn't like flying!

"Light transfer!" I yelled, feeling the light bleeding from my palms. Then, I could see, the bandages melting away. I sighed, totally happy. I could see everything, including Silver. He was beautiful.

His eyes were closed, not only from the light being too bright for him, but from pleasure. The light was warm, and felt like you were having the best body massage ever.

His fur looked as if we were plummeting downwards, every fur strand flying up, including his quills. I knew that if he opened his eyes, I would see a lovely tawny color. He looked so, _innocent._ I saw Aidan basking in the sun, and I sighed unhappily, closing my eyes.

"Lightfall," I whispered. I winced as the light seemed to drain back into my palms, filling my body with the bright light. My eyes seemed brighter, and for a split second I opened my eyes, only to find that I couldn't see again.

I could feel my body slowly coming together again, each particle shimmering from the light. I knew, that if I could see for a second, that Silver would shimmer. I heard footsteps running towards me, and I sighed as the last particle came and sat in its place.

I heard him sigh shortly afterwards. He stretched, and I grinned. I felt Aidan start to wrap the bandages around my head, covering my eyes. When she finished, I popped my neck.

"Beats flying, huh?" I teased.


End file.
